Sirius the Great
by junetheloon
Summary: Herimone dreams of Sirius, but what if that dream turns into something more? Please R&R. Rateing may go up later in the story. ~Oreo~
1. Sirius the Constellation

~Oreo~  
  
SIRIUS THE GREAT  
  
Chapter 1: The constellation called Sirius  
  
  
  
A/N: I've decided that in all of my upcoming stories I will leave my sig as ~Oreo~ that's what my friend's call me. I just found out that Sirius is a constellation!!! We had to look at star charts and I found Sirius on it and also Draco. Sirius is a dog (of course) and Draco is a dragon. I'm suppose to be a Gemini but I'm exactly like the description of Cancer so since I'm two days away from being a Cancer I geuss I'll just stick with being a Cancer. Sorry about all the chatting but I have no one to talk to right now so I have to express myself in my stories.  
  
Herimone looked up to the sky in the East and stared at the wonderful Sirius constellation. Ever since Sirius had been in hiding she would always look up to the sky and pray towards Sirius that he would be proved innocent and be able to come back. She was in her last year at Hogwarts and was head girl with Harry. Her hair had tamed down and was now straight and calm. She had grown so she was taller than Ron and Harry. She had also added blonde high-lights to her hair and would always wear contacts to enhance her eyes she would mostly wear contacts with lightning bolts around her pupil or blue swirls coming out of her pupil (My friend has contacts with gray swirls coming out of her pupil. They look really cool..)  
  
"Hey, Herm. What you doin?" Her friend Jade was looking over Herimone's shoulder . Herimone pulled herself out of her thoughts. Jade had long black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Jade. I was praying until you interrupted me." Herimone said turning to face her friend.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guess stars and praying are more important than me." She mopped fakingly.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"Harry wants to talk to you about something." Jade flopped onto her bed and buried her face in the pillow as Herimone ran down the stairs. Harry met her there with a wide grin on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sirius caught Peter and now he's free." Herimone hugged Harry tightly almost killing him in the process. "He said he would come see us as soon as the trial is over." Harry returned her hug. Ron came rushing down the stairs with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Herimone started and awoke she was hoping that the dream would never had ended, but it did. She stuffed her face under her pillow and cried into it. She had been dreaming of Sirius being released for the last four monthes since she had received a letter saying that he was going to be in Hawiai for the next year to find Peter who was hiding out there. Herimone rose from her bed and walked to her draws lazily as Jade jumped up after her.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head." Jade helped Herimone dig through her draws for her robe. "You've got to stop screaming in your sleep about Sirius or I'm never going to get any sleep."  
  
"I really can't help it. I miss him sooooooooooooooooooooo much."  
  
"I think someone's got a little crushy wushy." Jade teased.  
  
"Really, Who?" Herimone replied throwing a pillow at Jade. Jade returned the pillow and the fight continued until night. (They didn't wake up until around 6 p.m.).  
  
Herimone once again stared up at at Sirius. Herimone thought how great it would be if she could see Sirius one more time even if it was the last time she would ever see him. She opened her eyes and laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes again still wishing to see Sirius one last time.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please REVIEW. Sorry I'm so demanding. The next chapter will be up soon.  
  
~Oreo~ 


	2. Qeustions?

~Oreo~  
  
SIRIUS THE GREAT  
  
Chapter 2: Questions?  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll make up for it in this chapter. Please review. Flames are accepted but will be used in a barbeque after this story is finished.  
  
"Wake up. WAKE UP." Herimone opened her eyes to see a unfamiliar person standing over her.  
  
"Who are you?" Herimone asked bewildered.  
  
"No, who are you?" The other girl said. Herimone took a good look at her and noticed that she had green eyes that reminded her of Harry and red hair that was up in a ponytail.  
  
"I'm Herimone Granger."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you." Herimone then relised who it was. It was Harry's mum. 'I must be dreaming.' Herimone thought.  
  
"Where am i?"  
  
"It's more like how did you get here? Where did you come from? Why are you in my bed?" Lily said as Herimone stood up rubbing her head in frustration.  
  
"I…This…What….Where." Herimone felt the room spin around and felt the floor come up to meet her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So she just started mumbleing and fainted and then you brought her here but you don't know where she came from." Dumbledore repeated Lily in one breath.  
  
"Yes, professor. She just appeared out of nowhere and woke me up in the middle of the night. She was laying next to me peacefully so I woke her to find an answer to all the questions flowing through my head. When I asked her my questions she tried to answer but it came out in a mumble and she fainted." Lily looked at the unconscious girl in front of them as Madam Percy (HeHeHe. Had to add that some where.) poured a liquid down her throat.  
  
"Once she is awake you may leave, but don't ask her any questions until she is fully recovered." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore got up and left to his office. Lily pulled a book out of her pocket and enlarged it and then sunk into Hogwarts: a history.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where is Lils?" A black haired boy asked a girl as she came down the stairs from the girl's dorms.  
  
"I don't know she wasn't there when I woke up." The girl replied.  
  
"She must be in the library then." James said running to the portrait. He ran towards the library but ran into Lily and Herimone before he got there. "Hey, Lils. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Hey, Sirius. This is Herimone." Lily said kissing Sirius on the cheek as a hello.  
  
"Hey, Herimone. I'm Sirius Black." Herimone froose and nearly fainted if Lily hadn't held the wet cloth that Madam Percy had given her to Herimone's forehead. Herimone caught her balance and stared into Sirius' eyes. He looked back into her eyes feeling the hairs on his back trickle with surprise.  
  
"Hello, can you hear me?" Lily snaped them out of it and Herimone's face grew into a smile as did Sirius'.  
  
"Yea, we can hear you. Who wouldn't hear you when you have such a big mouth?" Sirius teased earning a playful slap from Lily.  
  
"Look who's talking." Lily retorted.  
  
"Yea, you." Herimone fell into a fit of giggles and so did Sirius and Lily.  
  
"What's so funny." Another black haired kid asked grabbing Lily into a big hug and then sharing a passonate kiss.  
  
"You." Sirius replyed just making himself laugh even harder.  
  
"Who's your friend." The other boy asked pointing to Herimone who was rolling around on the floor laughing.  
  
"That's Herimone." Lily answered.  
  
"Hey, Herimone. I'm James Potter." James said helping Herimone to her feet.  
  
"Hey, James." Herimone said accepting his outstreched hand and pulling herself up with it.  
  
"What year are you in?" Sirius said recovering from his laughter.  
  
"Seventh." Herimone answered.  
  
"So are we." Sirius said as they headed back to the common room.  
  
"I'm head girl and James is head boy." Lily bragged.  
  
"I was head girl at my old school." Herimone added almost slipping. She had told Dumbledore that she was from Elmwood's Magical School for Witches and Wizards located in Elmwood Springs.  
  
"What school did you go to?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Elmwood Magical School for Witches and Wizards." Herimone answered.  
  
"Don't drown her with questions. She still has to get her things in Hogsmeade this afternoon with me and James and I think that will be too much for today. Ask her tomorrow." Lily demanded. "We better get you a cloak so you can be ready to go shopping. You can borrow one of mine for now." Lily lead Herimone up to her dorm which she had to herself since she was the only seventh year Gryyfindor. She dug through her doors and took out a small baby blue dress robe for Herimone and then a violet one for herself. "I know it's dressy, but it'll have to do for now." They went down and meet James.  
  
"Do you think you could be anywore dressier?" James asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, we can. You know from experience." Lily added winking at James who blushed wildly. They went down to the grounds and met Hagrid who took them to Hogsmeade.  
  
"'ello James, Lily. 'ho's this?" Hagrid said ruffleing James' hair.  
  
"This is Herimone. Herimone this is Hagrid."  
  
"'ello."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"All aboard the Hogwarts three person broom." Hagrid said helping them onto the new (yet not so new for Herimone) three person broom that had Hogwart's rentals written on the side. They flew off to Hogsmeade. They first entered the room shop.  
  
"This one looks nice." Lily said pointing to a Stargazer 1987.  
  
"Yea, that one's brand new." James said admiringly.  
  
"I guess I'll get that one." Herimone said handing the shop keeper the Stargazer. They paided him and then were pulled into Zonko's. James went over to the counter and looked like he was talking to himself. He departed and went over to Lily and Herimone who were looking at flowers that would make the person receiving them to itch for days maybe even weeks. James grabbed Lily and pulled her away from Herimone.  
  
"Si and the gang are her under the invisablity cloak. They wanted to get some more dungbombs and other things like that." James informed her.  
  
"Ok. I'll keep Herimone busy." Lily went back to Herimone and they left the store to go to the robe store. Herimone leafed through the rakes searching for the right cloak she wanted. She found a baby blue one with jagged hems and a hood for decoration. Herimone bought it and kept looking she soon found a plain black robe for school hours that had fur on the hems. She kept looking some more and found another black robe that was made out of leather and had phionex hair weaved in it at the hems that was dark blue and red and green and yellow. Herimone left with her things and they then went to the book store and got her needed books and some extras. She got Hogwarts: a history, the secrets and not so secret secrets of Hogwarts, the strongest potions to make in seconds, and The best and worst things about Hogwarts. Some of Herimone's fav. Books. They then went to get her cauldron and the ingredients she needed then met James in the three broomsticks.  
  
"Are you ready to go or do you need to get a butterbeer first?" James asked the girls who shock their heads and they all went to where they had left their broomstick and loaded everything on. "Up up and away."  
  
A/N: That might be confusing but I tried to keep it simple. I'll make something exciting happen in the next chapter I promise. Please REVIEW. I'll update soon.  
  
~Oreo~ 


	3. Chapter 3 (not named yet)

~Oreo~  
  
SIRIUS THE GREAT  
  
Chapter 3: Answers  
  
A/N: I guess I have more time on my hands then I thought. I got the second chapter up in minutes. I'll put some action in this chapter to spice up the story. Review please. To review you must click on the button at the bottom left hand corner, for you who do not know how to leave a review.  
  
They returned to Hogwarts in seconds. Sirius, Remus, and Peter following them under the cloak. They went up to the common room where they found Lily's friend, Quin waiting for them. She had already met Herimone and they had hit it off from the start.  
  
"Hey guys." She ran over to Lily and Herimone and they went to the couch in front of the fire to talk.  
  
"Has Remus asked you yet?" Lily asked noticing Remus' eyes on Quin.  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"To the dance of course."  
  
"No, I already have a date."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jake Winston from Ravenclaw." Quin said blushing.  
  
"But he's so a player. He doesn't stick with any girl more than a week sometimes only a day." Lily now noticed that Herimone had drifted into her own thoughts since she wasn't involved in their conversation. "Earth to Herimone."  
  
"James was a player too until you changed him around." Quin added angerly that she hadn't been congratulated.  
  
"What? Who's a player?" Herimone asked snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"Jake is. He's a ravenclaw fifth year and he's Quin's date to the dance."  
  
"What dance?"  
  
"We didn't tell you. How stupid of us. In three weeks we're having a snow day ball. It's our Christmas dance." Lily said excitedly. "Me and James get to plan it since we're head girl and boy. It's going to be great. We've booked the Wistling Wizards. They are a new hit band and are the best I've ever heard."  
  
"You can listen to my CD of them if you want." Quin added as they got up and went to their dorms. Herimone's was on the right of Lily's head girl suite and Quin's was to the right. Quin was in the sixth year or she would have been in Herimone's room. They all went into Lily's suite. She had three dressers one on every side of the room and the one across from them had a boom box and a giant mirror. They went over to the boom box and Lily put in Quin's CD. The Wistling Wizards sung muggle songs but change them to more magical songs  
  
The first was called Magical pop  
  
I'm sick and tired of hearin all these people talk about  
  
What's the deal with this magical life and when is it gonna fade out?  
  
The thing you got to realize what we're doin is not a frend  
  
We've got the gift of melody, We're gonna bring it 'til the end (come on now)  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the car I drive, what I wear around my neck  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you recognize that it's just about respect  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you get hyped and and we'll do it to you everytime (come on now)  
  
CHORUS  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
This music gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
You feel it when your  
  
Body starts to rock  
  
And baby you can't stop  
  
And the music's all you got  
  
This must be POP  
  
Magical pop  
  
Baby, baby you can't stop  
  
I know you can't stop  
  
Magical pop  
  
This must be…  
  
Now why you want to try to classify the type of thing we do  
  
'Cause we're just fine doin' what we like  
  
Can we say the same for you?  
  
I'm tired of feelin' all around me animosity  
  
Just worry 'bout yours' 'cause I'm a get mine now people can't you see  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'bout the car I drive, what I wear around my neck  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you recognize that it's just about respect  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you everytime (come on)  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
Oooooh, man I'm tired of singin'  
  
(music break)  
  
Chorus-repeat  
  
"I love that song." Lily said as the song ended and she stopped dancing. "We also booked the Juvenile Gypsies." She stopped the CD which was now playing Living in a magical bubble and put in their CD. "My fav. Is this one." She flipped it to play.  
  
The song was called What you need  
  
If you belong to me  
  
Nothing else would matter  
  
I'll give you the moon and the stars  
  
On a silver plater  
  
Kiss you the way  
  
you should be kissed  
  
And show you the kind of love  
  
That you've missed  
  
So hear me sweet baby  
  
My heart won't lie  
  
CHORUS  
  
What you need is what you get  
  
If you come to me  
  
I'll give you love you won't regret  
  
I'll set you free  
  
If you believe like I believe  
  
Boy you know it's true  
  
Everything you need  
  
I'll give to you  
  
  
  
You've been alone too long  
  
Baby let me help you  
  
Show you where your heart belongs  
  
You know I'd love to  
  
Give you one thousand reasons to stayLeave a light in my window  
  
If you lose your way  
  
So don't fear baby I'm right here  
  
I'll never leave  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
This is a promise you can keep  
  
Just bring your broken heart to me  
  
Baby you know I'll always be  
  
The one you've waited for  
  
The girl you dreamed of  
  
Let me in and you'll see  
  
CHORUS- repeat three times  
  
The song ended and Lily turned the CD player off.  
  
"I love that song." Herimone said falling on Lily's bed. "It's so romantic."  
  
"That's why I picked it. It's going to be the first slow dance." Lily commented  
  
"We better get our beauty rest." Quin said exiting Lily's room with Herimone following. Herimone had a sleepless night. All she could think about was how she got here and if she fell asleep again if she would be back where she came from so she stared at Sirius all night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The day before the dance  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Herimone had been asked to the dance by every guy at school, well almost every guy, just not the right one.  
  
"Herimone that was like the hundredth person to ask you. Just go with someone. How about if you go with the next guy to ask you and then I won't bug you about it anymore." Lily said holding James' hand.  
  
"Fine starting now." Herimone said looking around to see who was there to ask her. A blonde headed boy came up to her sneering.  
  
"Hey Herms. Do you have a date to the dance?" He asked noticing Lily's giggles.  
  
"Hey Lucious. Errr." Herimone looked over to Lily for an answer. Lily telepathically said yes that she could avoid him. "Yes, I'm going with …. With um." Herimone once again looked over to Lily who looked around only to find Sirius near by. "Sirius."  
  
"With that git. You're too good for him."  
  
"What about me?" Sirius sad coming up. Herimone put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"You'll regret going with him." Lucious said turning on his heal and stomping away.  
  
"What was that about?" Sirius asked with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"She had to say she was going with you to get away from the slimy rat." Lily said in disgust.  
  
"I hate that slimy git." Sirius spat.. "So do you want to go with me even though he's gone?" Lily gave Herimone the death stare although Herimone already was going to say yes.  
  
"I'd love to." Herimone said taking his out stretched hand and kissing him again.  
  
"I don't think that Snape saw us." Sirius lied seeing Snape coming towards them. "Maybe we should do that again." Sirius kissed her again and Snape high-tailed it out of there.  
  
"Where's Quin?" Herimone asked looking around the common room to find her but didn't.  
  
"Probably with Jake." Lily snickered.  
  
"In the closet." James added.  
  
"Let's go find her." Herimone said running out of the common room with the others close behind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Quin flipped on her portable CD player and played the first song called another dumb blonde.  
  
I think that it's time  
  
That I should just let you go  
  
So I'll tell it to your face  
  
instead of tell it to you on the phone  
  
She walked through the halls and heard Jake's voice at a pause in the song. She went to where it had come from but stopped a few feet away. He had his arms around another girl's waist and was kissing her neck. He looked up with fright in his eyes. All Quin could do was turn and run.  
  
You see I thought you were special baby  
  
Something unique  
  
But lately I've come to find  
  
That you're not really interested  
  
In my heart or mind  
  
CHORUS  
  
That's alright  
  
That's ok  
  
You never loved me anyway  
  
And I think it's time for you to just move on  
  
That's alright  
  
That's ok  
  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
  
That I think it's time for you to find  
  
Another dumb blonde  
  
Cause it's not me  
  
No, no  
  
  
  
Last night I went to a party  
  
Hoping I'd see you there  
  
And sure enough you were hanging on some other girl  
  
Playing with her hair  
  
And I overheard you telling her  
  
The very same thing you said to me  
  
The night before  
  
Hook line and sinker  
  
You were walking with her  
  
Out the door  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
You want just a little trophy  
  
Hanging on your arm so  
  
All your friends can see  
  
You got it going on  
  
But I see  
  
What you are so clearly  
  
And baby that's not alright with me  
  
CHORUS-repeat three times  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Herimone ran through the hall the others at her heels. She turned the corner in time to see Jake Quin crying and some other girl with blonde hair who seemed very upset.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Herimone said attacking Jake.  
  
"Get off me." Jake said nearly missing a swing from her. He didn't hit back since you can't hit girls. "I don't hit girls."  
  
"Then don't think of me as a girl." She said punching him in the jaw.  
  
"Stop you freak. Get off him." The other girl cryed trying to pull Herimone off of him.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
A/N: That took longer than I thought it would. I should have another chapter up today again. It'll be up at around 12:00 pm eastern time. Please REVIEW  
  
~Oreo~ 


	4. The Dance and Lots of Romance

~Oreo~  
  
Sirius the Great  
  
Chapter 4: The dance and lots of romance  
  
A/N: I hate flames. Don't you? So no more flames from anyone because my plot is under developed or you think I have poor writing skills. Do you know how much work people put into their stories? They do it for you so if you don't like it get over it. Sorry had to get that out. PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAMES.  
  
Herimone and Lily slipped their dresses over their bodies and fixed their hair. Herimone was wearing a blue dress with clouds on it and enchanted butterflies that flew around on her dress. She also was wearing a black duster instead of the required cloak since Dumbledore had said it was close enough. Lily was wearing a red dress with a scarlet duster. They applied each other's makeup and then went down to meet the boys.  
  
"WOW. Are those our girls?" They said sarcastically. Quin had agreed to go to the dance with Remus so she could get over Jake. The boys were wearing tuxes that matched their girl's dresses (without the butterflies).  
  
"Hi, Si." Herimone said kissing him passionately. They had really gotten to know each other and were known as the cutest couple in all the world.  
  
"Hey, Herms." Sirius said returning the kiss. Lily and James greeted ach other the same way. They went down to the great hall and Lily and James led the others in since they were the head girl and boy and had to start the first dance as tradition. Lily's favorite song started to play and she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Just Enough  
  
It was nearly nine o'clock  
  
When I thought about you  
  
Are you with someone else  
  
It was nearly ten o'clock  
  
When I thought I'd do something to free myself  
  
And then about 12 o'clock  
  
I'm driving down your block  
  
I see a light shining underneath your door  
  
I'm home about 1 o'clock  
  
And you finally call me up  
  
I geuss I was hoping for just a little more  
  
You give me  
  
Chorus  
  
JUST ENOUGH  
  
To keep me hanging  
  
Til I'm ready to move on  
  
And then you find a way to make your play  
  
And then I stay  
  
Just enough  
  
To give me hope  
  
That you will fall in love with me  
  
Just enough  
  
Just enough baby  
  
Will you come and see me today  
  
Well I don't know  
  
It's part of mystery  
  
Will you come tell me you love me  
  
Or let me go  
  
I guess we'll have to see  
  
You're unpredictable  
  
And that keeps me interested  
  
But I'd rather have you right here instead  
  
You give me  
  
Chorus-repeat  
  
Oh, oh  
  
I've been thinking  
  
In the back of my mind  
  
I'm losing sleep  
  
I'm losing time  
  
But I just keep on falling  
  
I'm fallinf  
  
I'm falling  
  
Oh oh oh  
  
It gets harder to define  
  
In my heart and in my mind  
  
I know I should just let you go  
  
Chorus-repeat  
  
The song ended and everyone crowded onto the dance floor arms holding their datesds arms. The next song was the best of the night called What you need. Herimone and Sirius danced all night and fell even deeper in love with each other.  
  
"Herimone can we talk?" Sirius asked Herimone. 'Not this again'.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I have been trying to tell you this for the whole time we've been together but someone is always around and we are never alone. Now that we are I can tell you that I …. I love you." He turned dark scarlet. Herimone's face lit up and she kissed him with the best she had and he kissed her back. That kiss would probably be the best kiss they ever will have.  
  
"I love you too. I love you so much I can't describe it in words." She said taking a breath and kissing him again.  
  
"I love you you love me we're a happy family." Lucious Malfoy jumped out from behind the nearest bush and stammered. Herimone and Sirius could tell he was drunk. "I thought I told you that you would pay for kissing that slime ball and you will." He grabbed Sirius ansd swung himm around and threw him on the ground with full force.  
  
"Stop Malfoy STOP." Herimone screamed terrified.  
  
"It's Lucious not Malfoy to you sweety." He said getting up from the unconscious Sirius and grabbing Herimone's arm and him being way stronger than her pulled her off into the shadows. Herimone struggled and kicked but it didn't help. Malfoy kept kissing her neck and biting her ear playfully. He slowly undid the back of her dress and started to pull it off.  
  
"Jerk leave her alone." Snape hit Malfoy over the head knocking him out cold. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Thanks, Sev, he didn't hurt me. Will you help me get Si up to Madam Percy?" Herimone and Snape dragged Sirius up to the Hospital ward and Snape left to go find his date.  
  
A/N: What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAMES.  
  
~Oreo~ 


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now

_**A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now. I have a couple days off work with nothing to do but write so REVIEW on any story you want continued. I haven't updated most of my storys in years so it is about time I start up again. Let me know which ones you believe are worth continuing. Thanks to all of you for your support. The only two not included in this are my newest Twilight fanfics. To Love a Werewolf and Midnight Paradise. You are welcome to read them and review them anyways but they will get updated either way.**_


End file.
